Jason Wise
Jason Robert Wise is the high school student in Final Destination 3. He is the boyfriend of Wendy Christensen and best friends with Kevin Fischer. Jason and his friends Wendy, Kevin and Carrie were at their senior carnival when they ride the roller-coaster Devil's Flight. Jason was the second casualty of the Devil's Flight incident to die. Biography He is attending high school and had a relationship with Wendy. He is also best friends with Kevin. He is shown to be kind and considerate towards Wendy and his other friends. Jason, Wendy and Kevin along with Kevin's girlfriend Carrie go to the amusement park to celebrate their senior field trip. Final Destination 3 At the carnival he plans on going to the roller coaster with his friends before they stop by at a snack bar. They later went to Devil's Flight, but Wendy became nervous about the ride until Jason tells her about her fear and experience before they head to the ride. 'Death' At the roller coaster, Wendy wants to sit in the back while Carrie sits in the front. Kevin & Jason began to do a coin flip for a front seat, which Jason wins and sits in the front seat with Carrie while Kevin sits with Wendy in the back. After Wendy notice that the roller coaster was going to crash, She began to freak out and forces the operators to let her of along with the others who began starting a large fight. Jason demands to be let off the ride as well, but the operators didn't gain his attention from the fight. When he attempt to gain their attention, the passengers from the roller coaster began shouting and force the operators to start the ride. Despite his several attempts, the operators start the roller coaster. After taking the survivors outside, Wendy notices her boyfriend on the roller coaster and attempts to save him but she was taken by the guards. After she was taken outside, Jason is eventually killed along with Carrie and the others when the roller coaster crashes as Wendy helplessly watches and cries. Signs/Clues *Wendy takes a picture of a ride called HIGH DIVE. The V light goes out, and it reads HIGH DI E. *Before entering the ride, a sign said, "No exit after turnstiles. I'll see you soon." with an image of the devil next to it. *Jason tells Wendy "Meet you at the end." while on the coaster. *Wendy takes a picture of Jason which reveals a blurred image of a rollercoaster heading down the tracks as though it were about to crash. *Ironic enough, the name of the roller-coaster is "Devil's Flight". *Ironically, Tony Todd, who portrayed the mortician in the previous films, is the voice of Devil's Flight. He also says "You may never return from Devil's Flight." *J tells Wendy, "The real fear of these rides comes from having no control." *In Jason's photograph, he poses as the devil figure from the Devil's Flight ride and you can clearly see the rollercoaster in the background as if it is striking his head. *During the theme park scenes most of Jason's lines contain phrases such as "Would it '''kill '''you to wait in line?", and ''"Now that's gonna '''kill '''me!" '' *Jason's jacket has a similar coloring to Flight 180. Trivia *In an alternate scene, Jason and Carrie actually survive the rollercoaster crash. Wise, Jason Wise, Jason Wise, Jason Wise, Jason Wise, Jason Wise, Jason Wise, Jason Wise, Jason Wise, Jason Wise, Jason Wise, Jason Wise, Jason